1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lanyard game strap, hauler or tote for wearing around the neck of a hunter that provides attachment means thereon for holding both game calls and game such as waterfowl game birds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there are lanyards that have attachment means for multiple game calls. Also, currently there are straps that can be attached to the garments of a hunter or held in the hunter's hand with attachment means for holding game such as waterfowl game birds. It would be desirable to have a lanyard game strap, hauler or tote that could be worn around the neck of a hunter that would have attachment means for holding both game calls and game such as waterfowl game birds. The present invention addresses that need.